


It's All Fun and Games Until Someone Loses a Shirt

by Saraiguma



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 19:20:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4534077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraiguma/pseuds/Saraiguma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On Korra and Asami's first visit to the spirit world a misplaced board game leads to strife and struggles and lesbian sex</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's All Fun and Games Until Someone Loses a Shirt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [runner13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/runner13/gifts).



Asami couldn't help but gawk as she cleared the top of the hill behind Korra, though they had been in the Spirit World for weeks the views were still capable of surprising her. A fantastic forest stood before her, crystalline leaves chiming like bells in the wind and turning the sunlight into a shimmering wave of rainbows.

“Beautiful, isn't it?”

Asami was pulled out of her reverie by the words of the Avatar. Turning to respond, she was greeted by the equally beautiful sight of her short-haired companion wreathed in a cloud of color and smiling softly at Asami's reaction to the forest.

“It's gorgeous” Asami forced herself to tear her eyes away from Korra and survey the forest again “I can't believe how amazing the spirit world really is, I'm so glad you invited me on your vacation”

“Well I'm glad you're enjoying yourself” Korra stretched onto her toes, and peered into the forest, as though looking for something “and there's supposed to be a waterfall somewhere around here that I thought we could eat lunch at”

 

Asami sighed contentedly, leaning up against the trunk of a crystalline tree and enjoying the roar of the nearby waterfall. Though Korra had initially complained about the lack of meat available in the spirit world the fruits they foraged for their meals were delicious and filling enough that even Korra hadn't said a word about them in days.

“I'm so full” Korra groaned, laying against a nearby tree “I could sleep for a week”

“Please don't, I'd rather we not be up all night” Asami chided, eyes still closed.

“Then we should probably work off this food” Korra grunted as she stood up and began stretching “Maybe we could swim for a bit? The water looks really inviting”

“and spend hours chasing water spirits to get our clothes back again?” Asami reluctantly lifted herself off the tree and began to stand as Korra gestured to her and started to walk “I can think of things I'd rather do”

Following the Avatar's lead, Asami began strolling away from the campsite. Neither girl felt the need to break the silence, they enjoyed the warm summer sun and the roar of water. Asami began to lose track of time as they meandered through the forest with no real destination in mind, and was again returned to attention by Korra.

“What's that?” Asami followed Korra's gaze to a small stump, apparently made of mundane wood and with several items set atop it “Let's go check it out”

As they approached Asami realized what the items were “Is that a Pai Sho board?” she glanced around for an owner “What's it doing out here?”

“Oh the Spirit World is like that sometimes” Korra idly remarked as she began dividing the pieces “Stuff just shows up sometimes, it's where things go when you lose them.”

“Spirits are weird” Asami eyed the newly sorted tiles “though it does give us something to do, even if it's not exactly physically demanding. Do you know how to play Pai Sho Korra?”

“Oh, um” Korra glanced around nervously “a little bit”

“Oh come on, don't worry about it Korra, even if you lose it's just a game” Asami sat on her hip, knees to one side, and gesture for Korra to take a seat “even if I beat you, you might learn something”

Korra laughed nervously as she sat cross legged opposite Asami “Maybe I will” plucking both white lotus tiles off the table, she shuffled them behind the stump and held out two clenched fists to Asami “pick for sides?”

 

Asami was incredibly confused by the progression of the game. Though Korra had initially taken initiative with an unexpected Jade Wall strategy, she squandered the advantages it gave, allowing Asami's relatively weak board position to recover. Korra's moves seemed to jump wildly between dangerous, calculated moves that threatened to topple Asami and laughably incompetent, made seemingly at random. Her initial moves were played with the intention of giving Korra breathing room, but she had to start playing seriously to fight off Korra's first offensive, only to find Korra had lost her skill. Each time Asami would chase after Korra's perceived skill level and each time she would find Korra had moved. She was starting to suspect the reason for this, and she had a plan to find out.

“Harmony” Asami calmly intoned as she moved a lily piece to Korra's side of the board. Unanswered Asami's point lead would be unassailable, but it was not a particularly wise move under most circumstances as a rather obvious response from Korra would just as surely lead to an inescapable tailspin.

Intentionally expressionless, Asami watched Korra examine the board for far longer than she should have to. As Korra fingered the Knotweed tile at her side Asami began to chide herself for being so paranoid, but when Korra instead advanced a Chrysanthemum she leapt to her feat in anger.

“Are you trying to let me win?” Asami shouted, her face a mixture of disbelief and anger “I can't believe you'd do something like that!”

“W-why would I do that?” Korra chewed on her lip apprehensively “Remember how badly you beat Bolin at that oasis? You're just a lot better than me.”

“You are not Bolin” Asami sighed, and attempted to purge the aggravation from her voice “Look, I can tell you're a better player than you let on and I just want to know why you'd let me win like that”

“Well” Korra rubbed her arm sheepishly “Since I was raised in the south pole by the White Lotus I've had a lot of practice against the best Pai Sho players in the world and it just wouldn't be fair for me to go all out against you.”

“So that's it? I'm not good enough?” Asami growled the words in a white hot rage “I spend all day in meetings being looked down on and handled with kids gloves because I'm young and a woman and people don't think I can handle myself. I did not come on this vacation to let you of all people do that. I can't believe how disrespectful that is Korra, I really thought you were better than that!”

Korra started panicking “I'm sorry! I didn't mean it like that, it's just-”

“Not like what” Asami loomed over Korra, hands on her hips.

“I don't know! I just wanted the game to be fun!” Korra sighed dejectedly, her head in her hands “I wasn't trying to be disrespectful, you're just so smart and I wanted...” she hesitated, unsure of what to say next “it was a stupid mistake and I'm really sorry, please forgive me?”

“Alright” Asami's features softened, but Korra's sigh of relief was quickly interrupted “but you're not off the hook just yet, we're going to play another game of Pai Sho. A legitimate one”

“O-of course!” Korra smiled, glad that she hadn't ruined her friendship “Let me just reset the boards and we can start”

“Not so fast” Asami hindered Korra's progress with a gloved hand “I need an assurance that this game will be above board-” a quick glare as Korra opened her mouth let her finish “and so I propose we wager something on the outcome of the game”

“I guess I'm fine with that” Korra cocked her head to one side “but you've got a lot more money than me and I don't even have anything but my clothes, I don't see-”

“That's perfect!” Asami beamed “We'll play strip Pai Sho, if you lose a piece you lose an article of clothing and the loser owes the winner anything they want within reason”

Korra sat in stunned silence for a bit, Asami's grin seemed to have a predatory air, could she have planned this? Korra scolded herself, there was no reason for Asami to do such a thing.

“I'm not sure, that seems a little” Korra paused, searching for the correct word “extreme?”

“Oh?” though Asami had returned to her sitting position, she still managed to draw up every inch of her height “So you want to steal my dignity and not even give me a chance to get it back? You were the one who threw the game Korra, and you're the one who needs to make it right”

“Well” Korra paused for a long moment, stuck between a rock and a hard place and racking her brains thinking of a way out “I guess I have to, don't I?” Korra would just have to win this game decisively.

“That's the spirit” Asami palmed the two lotus stones and held them out for Korra to pick her side, a devilish grin on her face “Now I get to see what you're really made of”

 

Asami had not been prepared to face the full fury of the Avatar, Korra's extremely unorthodox opening unfolded into a nearly unstoppable offensive, from which Asami was only now beginning to recover. The taller girl had already lost her gloves, her boots, her blazer, and her socks while her opponent was forced to remove only her arm wraps and a single boot.

“You weren't kidding about training with masters” though Asami could see the gloating look in the smiling avatar's eyes, she was grateful Korra had not voiced it “But this is a lot more fun than the first game. Though I don't think you should count me out just yet”

Asami was never one to give up, and though she lacked the training Korra had apparently had she was a fast learner. A counteroffensive saw Korra lose ground and clothing in equal amounts, losing her remaining footwear, her top, and the fur wrap around her waist. It had not been a clean attack though, and Asami was down to her underwear.

Though Asami's attack was brutal, Korra had finally managed to stabilize the board. When she took a piece on the outskirts of Asami's territory Korra looked up from the board, unsure of whether or not she should say something. Taking the decision from her Asami reached behind her back and unclasped her bra, pulling it over her arms and tossing it on the growing pile of discarded clothes.

 

Korra watched as Asami pulled her bra off and felt a lump catch in her throat, though the inventor's breasts were not large they were flawless and well proportioned. Korra felt a heat begin to rise in her stomach and she watched Asami lean over and place the undergarment atop the rest. Asami straightened and looked to Korra, who suddenly realized that her attention had not left Asami's breasts in a very long time. As the heat gathering in her stomach seemed to move in one great motion to her face, Korra averted her gaze downward to the game board, and she resolved not to let it wander again.

 

Asami smiled, pleased at Korra's reaction, though Korra was too intently examining her tiles to notice this. The next several turns consisted of a number of feints and false starts before Asami finally took another tile, closing the point gap and staking her territory out further onto Korra's half of the board.

Though she expected the Avatar to merely doff her pants, Asami was surprised to find the other girl seemingly wrestling with consternation, and was doubly surprised when her thumbs hooked under the elastic of her bra. Asami's surprise was short lived, as all of her mental capabilities were soon occupied with Korra's chest. Though Asami had helped designed the elastic undergarment, in part to help Korra out by replacing the archaic wrap she once wore, she was still surprised at exactly how much compression it achieved.

As the band cleared Korra's breasts they bounced free, able to return to their natural size and shape. Though Korra seemed busty even wearing the Sato design when she took it off it was a sight to behold. Asami oscillated between rapt enjoyment of the sight and bitter jealousy of Korra (unfairly!) having breasts that large while still maintaining her muscular physique. By the time Korra had managed to worm her way out of the bra Asami had managed to return to a neutral expression, though she enjoyed the great difficulty Korra apparently had in not covering herself with her hands.

After this Korra's play took on an odd quality that could only be called aggressively conservative. She refused to make any moves that could cause her to lose a piece, slowly ceding ground as she boxed herself into a corner. Korra looked stricken as Asami set up a pincer, ensuring that Korra would lose at least one piece no matter the outcome.

After a few moments of resigned contemplation, Korra made a move that Asami had not noticed. Though it did not immediately take any of Asami's tiles it managed to skew the momentum of the board enough that large swaths of Asami's territory was in jeopardy. 

The only benefit Asami could glean from the board was that this gambit would cost Korra her dragon, though she knew Korra wouldn't abandon such a piece unless she had to. Asami also realized that this was a trap, and that whichever tile captured the dragon would be taken itself in short order. Deciding on the least tactically significant nearby piece, she picked the dragon tile up and had it join its brothers and sisters-in-arms in the neat stack at her side before looking pointedly at Korra.

Korra visibly balked at this, and several times opened her mouth as if to say something, though each time closing it again and glancing away. Asami started to grow worried over Korra's behavior when the dark-skinned girl drew a deep breath as if to steel herself. Korra rose and in one smooth motion hooked the waistband of her pants and dropped them to the ground, kicking them into the discard pile. 

Korra returned to her seat at the stump, though instead of the casual position she had taken earlier she sat with her knees to her chest and her ankles crossed. Asami would find it curious had she not already seen what Korra was attempting to hide, a small but noticeable bulge in her panties.

Asami suddenly realized exactly why Korra had been so reluctant to play this game, and some of her earlier behavior that seemed mildly eccentric at the time now made sense. Asami was caught between the guilt of forcing Korra to play this even through her obvious discomfort and the fact that Korra thought Asami might take it poorly enough that she wouldn't want to tell her. Behind these thoughts an undercurrent of anger started to pool, at a world that made the woman sitting before her think she was anything but beautiful.

Her ruminations were interrupted quickly though as Korra began a new offensive. Asami dueled the Avatar over a corner of the board that had largely been ignored by now, and it wasn't long before she took another casualty.

Smiling, Asami slowly rose to her feet and threaded the middle finger of each hand up through the legs of her underwear before leaning forward and slowly pulling them down her legs. Korra's breath hitched and she couldn't help but stare as Asami stepped out of the small crimson shorts before placing them next to the matching bra.

 

The sight of Asami's mound caused Korra's mouth to water and her stomach to turn over. She'd tried to deny her feelings for Asami's sake but she couldn't lie to herself anymore. The small satisfaction she gained from this was tempered by the knowledge that once Asami knew what she was any attraction she might have had for Korra would be gone.

 

Asami couldn't help but smile as she noticed Korra breathing heavily and openly gawking while she returned to her place. She studied the board, occasionally looking up to see Korra still staring. Asami reluctantly broke the spell by moving a piece, and Korra sheepishly resumed play. Though Korra was not playing as defensively as earlier, she still seemed to preserving more pieces than she would otherwise, as though she knew she'd lose another piece but did not want it to come any earlier than it had to.

When Asami finally managed to take another of Korra's pieces she looked at Korra again, haltingly, and considered trying to offer Korra a way out without alienating her, but couldn't find one before Korra started talking.

“Asami there's something you should know before we go any further” Korra sighed and began nervously rubbing her bicep “I'm not who you think I am, or who anyone thinks I am, the truth is-”

“No” Asami's firm rebuttal seemed to shock Korra, but the inventor could not let this go on any longer “You are exactly who I think you are. I think you are Avatar Korra, the bridge to the spirit world. The woman who saved my company, the woman who saved republic city, the woman who saved the world and reunited man and spirit. You are an inspiration and a hero to thousands and you have never given up, no matter how difficult things became”

Korra felt tears began to run down her face, she had heard all this before but hearing it here and now from Asami made it feel all the more real.

“I've known you for a long time Korra” Asami took Korra's loose hand in hers and began gently massaging it “and nothing that is in your underwear will make me think of you as any less of an Avatar, any less of a woman, or any less gorgeous, okay?”

Korra sniffled and managed to croak out an “Okay” then visibly gathered herself up and smiled at Asami, who only let go of her hand as she began to stand up. “Here goes nothing” Korra managed to grin as she hooked her thumbs in the waistband of her panties, beginning to pull them down before pausing then leaping into the air to pull both legs through and landing firmly on her feet.

“You are such a show-off” Asami returned the grin as she watched Korra fling her underwear into the pile. The newly revealed small brown shaft was not what she would have expected to find there a few days ago, and certainly hadn't been part of any of her fantasies, but she had not lied when she said it would not change her opinion on Korra, she still felt the pull of her attraction, as strong as ever.

“Did you mean what you said” Korra asked, nonchalantly, as she returned to her original cross-legged position “about me being gorgeous?”

“Absolutely” Asami couldn't help but roll her eyes at the smile Korra broke into near the end of that question “You are the most attractive woman I know, but that doesn't mean I'm not going to win this game”

Freed of the burden of penalties for pieces lost neither player kept their reservations about sacrificing weaker tiles. Both gladly fed minor pieces into the grinder to try and eke out a few more grids of territory, and both drew their battle lines more deeply in the sand. 

As the game progressed into its later stage it had become a bloody stalemate, impenetrable trenches between lines of fortified tiles. Asami started to do math in her head, though Korra had lost a lot of pieces Asami had lost nearly as many, and if this game went to points she had no way to know who would win, and even if she did the points were so close that there was no guarantee that it wouldn't shift before then. After weighing her options for several minutes she decided the only course of action was an incredibly risky gambit that would, if executed properly, win her the game on the spot.

Asami's push was frantic and costly, she pushed Korra's lines into disarray and turned the battlefield to the picture of chaos, but Korra was hopefully too busy trying to respond to what she inevitably saw as desperate flailing to notice what Asami's real plan was.

As the turns passed the board stopped resembling a Pai Sho board and began resembling a toddler's tantrum through a gaming parlor, Korra and Asami traded deadly spearheads that would pierce into back lines to assassinate high value targets only to immediately explode. Asami's hope of salvaging the game became more tenuous and she knew she had to act now. Desperate to appear only to be flailing she threw several pieces into proverbial walls, and counted 6 turns until her victory.

She had previously thought that the Pai Sho board had become as hectic as one could be but she was wrong, the game state was impossible to analyze with piece in nonsensical places, allied disharmonies, and important pieces vulnerable to capture but completely ignored. This was the last turn before she won, she moved a seemingly extraneous tile that would be vital to her victory, then shut her eyes and listened. Korra hummed tunelessly to herself for a few moments then suddenly stopped, Asami opened her eyes after she heard the clack of a tile and, seeing her plan still fortuitously in place, immediately made her final move. The boat, the wheel, and the cup allowed her to move her lotus tile to the center of the board, and she'd win on her next turn.

She looked at Korra triumphantly, taking great pride in Korra's astonished face. She glanced at the board quickly before returning to Korra, only to do a double take at what she had nearly missed. Korra's white lotus was adjacent and opposite to Asami's, and Asami's expression became a mirror of Korra's.

“It's” Korra's mouth worked noiselessly, as though she had forgotten language altogether “it's a tie, I didn't think that was possible outside of game theory. I was so busy trying to distract you from my white lotus gambit I didn't even notice you were pulling your own. I didn't think anyone who hadn't learned Pai Sho half from history books and game records would even know how to pull that off”

“Well my father was always a traditionalist.” scorn and regret tinged her voice “though I think that if this game were recorded it might have ended up in the history books too. So who wins the bet?”

“Well” Korra bit her lip tentatively, clearly wondering the same thing “since it's a tie, I guess we both get a favor?”

“That sounds fair” Asami nodded “Do you know what you're going to ask for?”

“Well Naga's been getting kinda smelly, she could use a trim and a bath” Korra added, as though she had forgotten “oh and a pedicure, obviously”

“Obviously” Asami's tone took on a slyly conspiratorial air “Well if that's your favor, maybe I should get you to clean out workshop F for me, I haven't even been able to open the door in months.”

“Workshop F?” Korra playfully recoiled as Asami nodded “that place is horrible, I think Mako and Bolin ate lunch there when you could still see the floor. Please Asami, anything but that!”

“Anything?” Asami drew the word out as she slid around the stump to Korra's side, resting an arm on her muscled shoulder

 

“Anything you like” Korra's grin melted into anticipation as Asami closed the distance between them and wrapped her arms around Korra, locking their lips together. Korra moaned into Asami's mouth as she felt manicured nails trace lines into the muscles of her back, steadying her own hands at Asami's hip and shoulder.

 

Asami hungrily thrust her tongue into Korra's mouth as she continued to let her hands explore, eager to learn every inch of Korra's body. She gasped when Korra gently bit down on her tongue, trapping it in the other woman's mouth, and stifled a cry when Korra's own tongue invaded her mouth. Engrossed as she was in the kiss and her own hands, she didn't notice where Korra's hands had wandered until she felt wide palms, rough from countless hours of martial arts, attempt to surround her buttocks.

Asami gasped as she was lifted into her lover's lap, but was quickly calmed by the continuing attention of Korra's mouth. Now that Korra had lifted Asami into her lap she allowed her own hands to wander as well, one softly running fingers though Asami's hair, the other on Asami's breast. Asami squealed in pleasure as Korra kneaded Asami's breast, stopping occasionally to focus attention on her stiff nipple.

“I'm burning up” Asami's breath quickened and she started to slowly grind her hips into Korra's stomach.

“Well you're in luck, as the Avatar I'm the master of all four elements.” Korra grinned as she placed a hand on Asami's stomach, thumb rubbing at the peak of her increasingly damp entrance “I can tame that fire and make you wet”

“Well-” Asami paused as her body shivered “you've already taken my breath away, so three out of four isn't bad”

Asami barely stifled a laugh as Korra's face turned scarlet “I'm sitting here grinding into your abs and _that_ makes you blush?”

Korra closed the distance between their faces and planted a soft kiss on Asami's cheek before speaking “It's just nice to hear you say that. I've had a crush on you for years and I never thought it would happen.”

“Hmph” Asami returned a matching kiss “I wish you'd have said something earlier and saved us both a lot of uncertainty, I've been trying to get in your pants since you took down Unalaq and Vaatu.”

Korra's incredulous stare was interrupted as Asami continued “though none of this is handling that fire you promised to tame”

“Don't worry ma'am” Korra fixed her face into what she imagined a mover version of herself would look like, and did her best to mimic the bombastic vocal quality so common in them “the Avatar is always here to help”

Asami and Korra both fell to unrestrained giggling as Korra led Asami by the hand to a nearby tree and guiding her to place her back against it. Korra sank to her knees, massaging Asami's fingers with her own. “Give me some feedback, I've never done this before.”

Asami's first attempt at a response is preempted by a low whine as Korra's tongue traced lines along her lips. “That's fantastic, keep it up” was all Asami could manage before she was reduced again to moans. Asami's knees began to buckle as Korra's tongue penetrated her folds, adroitly shifting directions and surfaces, the unpredictability only adding to the pleasure. Asami's knees finally gave way as Korra pushed back her hood and began to lightly suck on her clit. 

“Oh god” Asami moaned as the Avatar caught her, and after catching her breath kissed Korra on the forehead “You're really good at that”

“Well, yeah” Korra bashfully rubbed the back of her head “The south pole had a lot of books, you get around to reading most of them”

Asami managed a solemn nod “Truly the Avatar's training is extensive”

“Oh you don't know the half of it” Korra grinned, then dipped down to the ground again to catch Asami's thighs over her shoulders, then standing up “I can do a much better job if you hold still”

Asami barely had time to be surprised before Korra had resumed the attention she had been giving her. Unable to brace her feet Asami instead found a handhold in Korra's head as the deft tongue was joined by an equally deft finger. Asami could only moan as Korra continued pleasuring her.

Asami could feel her peak nearing and began involuntarily bucking her hips into Korra's face, hoping to come closer to her release. Korra, happy to oblige, spread Asami open with both thumbs and penetrated deeply into her core with her tongue. Asami felt her pleasure surging and her walls starting to contract when Korra once again returned to her clit, pushed the hood up and barely scraping it with her teeth as her forefinger continued to slide in and out of her slick sex.

Asami's climax was the strongest she'd ever felt, past even moaning she was now keening her lover's name, hands gripped tightly around bunches of hair, her feet pressing into the tree to try and find a little more friction. It seemed to go on forever, and when the waves of pleasure finally seemed to slow she felt Korra lower her down from her shoulders and place her feet on the ground, though she still provided the support necessary for Asami to stay standing.

“That was wonderful” Asami punctuated the word with a gentle kiss on Korra's mouth “Now how about I return the favor?”

“I'm not sure, I mean that would be wonderful but-”

“Hey” Asami gently interrupted Korra's babbling with another kiss “If you aren't comfortable with it I can accept that, I just want to make you feel good too”

“Sure, but” Korra timidly averted her gaze “Can we take it slow though? And no, uh, mm”

“Absolutely” Asami placed another kiss on Korra's mouth, trying to make her as comfortable as possible “Take it slowly and no penetration?” Korra nodded “I think I can manage that” Asami continued to pepper Korra with kisses as she rotated around, leaving Korra with her back to the tree. A gentle pressure on Korra's shoulders was all it took to send her to the ground, and Asami followed after her.

Asami straddled Korra's waist, and slowly redirected her kissed from the darker girl's mouth to her ear, nibbling her lobes and the side of her neck. Asami kept her attentions there for a moment, enjoying the content murmurs she was eliciting between her nuzzling and the paths her nails were tracing along Korra's body.

After she was satisfied with the pleasure she'd given there Asami lowered her head to Korra's chest, laying against it for a moment to hear Korra's heartbeat, and enjoying the fact that it was racing just for her. She turned her head and took a nipple into her mouth, gently biting with her teeth until Korra sighed, then sucking on it for a few moments before returning to teeth. Asami rubbed one hand slowly against Korra's inner thigh while the other worked on her opposite breast. Soon the attention left Korra squealing and writhing against the trunk; satisfied Asami again moved lower.

Asami delivered kisses across Korra's thighs as she realized that she had a problem. Though she had some experience with dicks Korra's seemed to be related to them only superficially, and she was sure that taking that same tack here would not work particularly well. Neither would her more limited experience with women help her now, as none of them were built quite like Korra. Asami mentally shrugged as she resolved to try a hybrid approach and play it by ear, she wasn't called Republic City's greatest innovator for nothing.

Asami moved her attention inwards, from Korra's thighs to her center, then along her length. The Avatar was squirming again, though this time seemingly with discomfort. Asami ran her tongue along the bottom of Korra's shaft and was met with a much more rewarding shudder. Asami figured out, through trial and error, exactly where to hone in on, and the effect was increased as she once again returned her hands to Korra's breasts, massaging them in time with her oral scrutiny.

After several minutes of this arrangement Korra's shallow panting and bucking hips made it clear that Asami had nearly completed her objective. Asami brought her hands to Korra's hips, scratching dull lines into them as she engulfed Korra's length in her mouth. Asami reached up to take hold of Korra's hands as the whining and squirming reached a crescendo.

As Korra shuddered and gasped in climax, her hand gripping tight on Asami's, Asami considered herself lucky. Korra was wonderful and beautiful and strong and had chosen to show Asami this vulnerable side of her. Asami crawled up to Korra's face for another soft kiss, lasting much longer than the previous ones, and wrapped her arms around the other woman, contemplating how lucky she was.

 

Asami was awoken by a gentle shaking of her shoulder. “Hey” she looked blearily at a smiling Korra “I don't think our plan worked” Asami glanced around then groaned disgustedly as she noticed it was nearing dusk.

“I still think it was worth it though” Korra snuggled into the crook of Asami's shoulder and took a deep, contented breath. “Does this mean we're dating though?”

Asami let out a short laugh “After that performance? I'm considering asking you to marry me.”

Korra shifted her body closer to Asami's, though the night was warm enough to be comfortable, even naked, the closeness was immensely satisfying. “It's a little early for that, don't you think?” Korra planted a kiss on Asami's nose “We should at least wait two or three weeks”

“Good point” Asami nodded sagely “after all, we barely know each other.” she shifted her own body to maintain as much contact with Korra as she could “any ideas for how to spend the rest of the night?”

Korra hummed thoughtfully for a moment, biting her lip in false concentration before shrugging “I'm up for anything but Pai Sho”

**Author's Note:**

> Pai Sho loosely inspired by Wiki Pai Sho and Kutai Pai Sho.
> 
> Thanks to the people who were willing to subject themselves to this fic to beta it, any remaining mistakes are, obviously, my fault.


End file.
